


You Silence The Voices

by madnessiseverything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Just something short and sweet inspired by some super cute art, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece to match Ena's amazing artwork for an anon. </p><p>They're happy and in love. The night shelters them with warmth and dark colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Silence The Voices

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of [this](http://imbaunicorn.tumblr.com/post/146560630924/lydia-stared-at-the-silhouette-of-the-mountains) amazing art, which the beautiful [Ena](http://imbaunicorn.tumblr.com) did for an anon request.  
> Short and sweet, I hope you enjoy it.

Lydia stared at the silhouette of the mountains, slowly disappearing into the dusk. The setting sun danced over rock, displaying a palette of orange and pink as it tainted the sky in its bright colors. The fading lines of the world could make people uneasy, but all Lydia felt was peace. She hadn’t felt the all-consuming pull of death in a week, and she felt incredibly light. Slender fingers ran over her cheek and she turned her head to follow the touch. Allison gazed at her with adoration so bright it could light the field around them. For Lydia, that light was all she would ever need. 

“Are you okay?” Allison asked and Lydia leaned into Allison’s palm resting against the side of her head. She looked up at Allison, her hands grasping at the taller girl’s shirt to pull her closer. Allison let her hand fall away from Lydia’s face, but the banshee had no time to mourn the loss of its presence before it caressed a slow path down her bare arm. The night air around them wasn’t cold, but goosebumps follow Allison’s traces. Her hand comes to rest on top of Lydia’s. 

“I am,” Lydia said and she meant it. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and Allison’s hair was hanging into her face. Lydia was okay. She was. She reached up and pushed the brown waves away from her girlfriend’s eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Allison turned her head and pressed a kiss to Lydia’s palm. 

“Okay,” Allison whispered and leaned in, left hand tangling with Lydia’s as her right hand pulled Lydia into a kiss. Lydia let her eyes slip shut. Allison’s lips were soft against hers, the taste of the lemon popsicle they had shared on their way here still prominent. Allison’s fingers stroked the skin where her jaw ended and Lydia wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment in time. Their lips moved against each other’s without rush, nothing but reassurance, comfort and love behind it. 

When Allison pulled back to smile down at Lydia, the redhead thought her heart might burst. So far away from death and the supernatural, the voices in her head were quiet, a buzz she could ignore as long as Allison was with her. She smiled back, hoping her face truly conveyed all she felt. After years of controlling her emotions, she was still learning. Allison pressed a kiss to her forehead and Lydia knew she understood. She looked down at their joined hands and gave a small sigh, feeling as if she could fly. 

“What are you thinking?” Allison’s voice was quiet in the lilac color of their surroundings, the sky turning indigo. 

“That this was an excellent use of our last night here,” Lydia whispered back, her smirk light compared to the spark of happiness bright in her green eyes. 

Allison laughed, the sound vibrating through Lydia and making her thrum with joy. She tilted her head. She was sure they made a simply beautiful picture, her red dress and Allison’s orange shirt bright spots of color in the deep purple of the night closing in. 

“I love you,” Lydia said and it was the first time she said it out loud since they got together. Her heart was pounding and Allison’s smile blinding as her dimples drew in all of Lydia’s attention. 

“I love you too,” Allison replied and Lydia locked eyes with her, their smiles reserved only for them and the darkness settling into the field.

Around them the world grew quiet, the chirping of crickets and a far away owl the only things breaking the silence in the valley. The night wrapped them in dark colors and as Lydia leaned up to kiss Allison again, it was as if the darkness itself painted them in shadows and a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews are always welcome, please tell me if you liked this.
> 
> Come talk to me about these two beautiful ladies on [tumblr](http://madnessiseverything.tumblr.com)


End file.
